one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
McCree vs Erron Black
McCree vs Erron Black is a One Minute Melee by Theultimatelifeform, putting McCree '''from ''Overwatch'' against '''Erron Black '''from ''Mortal Kombat.'' Description They're outlaw gunslingers-for-hire looking for a bounty to cash, but who will win in a One Minute Melee?! Pre-Battle '''Earth Erron Black was walking through a city, looking around a the populace before he noticed a paper on a wall that had 'bounty' enlarged written on it. Curious, Erron walked over to it and ripped the paper from the wall before reading it. 1,000,000 dollars, dead or alive. Erron read before doing a chuckle, Looks like someone is in trouble. Suddenly, he noticed another outlaw walking through an alley way by peaking his head into it. Looking at the outlaw, then the paper, he smirked under his mask. That's him. Erron said, Time to pay the bounty. Erron got out a pistol and fired it at the outlaw, who quickly dodged it and hid behind cover. McCree.. Erron started, According to the bounty, you're being hunted for your past crimes. I will be happy to pay the bountry...with your life. As McCree got out a pistol of his own, he narrowed his eyes. TIME FOR A GUNFIGHT, PARTNER! BEGIN! At once, the both shot at each other, causing the bullets to hit themselves, then engaged in hand to hand combat. McCree punched Erron repeatedly, but Erron ducked a kick and kneed him, then did three punches before throwing him into a car. Erron got out his two revolvers and shot at McCree, who jumped off of the car and did a combat roll to avoid soem other shots, then ran up to Erron and threw him into a wall. 50! Erron recovered and growled, then punched McCree repeatedly before uppercutting him in the air, then punched him while he was in the air before tackling him down and punching him further. McCree grabbed Erron's and twisted it before punching Erron in the face, then kicking him several times before shooting him in the face, which Erron staggered froM. What? McCree gasped. Where I am, bullets don't do nothin to me. Erron said before punching McCree, only for McCree to uppercut him, then elbow him in the head before doing a double axe handle, then kicking him across the ground. 40! As Erron got out a revolver, McCree flew down a flashbang, which rolled to Erron's feet and exploded, blinding him temporarily and making it hard for him to hear. As Erron shot blindly, McCree ran to the side and kicked him in the jaw, then punched him several times before the flashbang wore off and Erron elbowed McCree then punched and kicked him repeatedly before doing several uppercuts, then threw a grenade in the air before shooting it, sending McCree crashing down into a dumpster. 30! McCree recovered and rolled out of the way as several shots hit the dumpster, then shot back, causing Erron to take cover. The two outlaws fired at each other several times before charging at each other, exchanging punches and kicks before McCree uppercut Erron, only for Erron to punch McCree, followed by several more trades of kicks and punches until they both punched each other at the same time, sending each other sliding across the ground, then getting their revolvers out. 20! As McCree and Erron narrowed their eyes at each other, they both put them away and walked away, only for McCree to pull out his revolver and shoot...the shot of which was cut in half by Erron's tarkatan blade. A sword? McCree asked before Erron rushed him and impaled him with the blade, causing him to yell in pain. Not just any sword...a tarkatan blade. Erron explained, Severed, but usable. 10! As McCree staggered back and tried shooting Erron, Erron got out his rifle and shot McCree in the chest, then kept shooting...and shooting...and shooting..until McCree's chest had a giant hole in it, causing McCree to fall. K.O!!! Erron looked down at McCree's dead body before pulling the tarkatan blade out and putting his rifle and the blade away. All in a day's work. Erron said before walking off, Now to collect that money. This melee's winner is.... Erron Black is standing in front of a businessman, arms crossed as the business man pulled out a briefcase full of money, only for Black to shoot him in the face and take the briefcase. ERRON BLACK! Category:Theultimatelifeform Category:Theultimatelifeform season 5 Category:Gun Fights